No escaping the Wrath of Love Rated M
by Samabamma
Summary: He was decades older than me. Ameriese said, her eyes pleading with him to understand. Darling I am centuries older than you. Ammon thought to himself as a wide grin spread across his face.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Noe - Ameriese is my character and Ammon is my character but his inspired by a certain someone...can anyone figure out who????

Chapter Note -------------------For the Shipwreck Scene------------------- Listen to Apocalyptica's "The Unforgiven". I just feel that the music fits along perfectly with this chapter. You can see the video at youtube . com

--------------------------------Chapter One----------------------------------------

When the sun finally releases its warm grasp on the earth, its long fingers slowly retracting, allowing the cold darkness to creep in,  
another world is revealed. To some, that world is the only one worth living in, the only one worth loving in. For others, they have no choice.

Ameriese stood in front of her now broken mirror, tears staining her soft cheeks as she gazed at her shattered reflection sprawled  
across the floor. Bits of glass succumbed to the pressure of the heel of her shoe and cracked as her heart quickened its beating. It's true  
the dress was beautiful; there was no doubt about that. And it was her mother's, given to her for a very special reason and it fit perfectly on  
her slender frame. It was gold, with white flowers etched in, like her mother's wish was etched into Ameriese's disquieted mind.

"I'm sorry Mother, I just cannot do this." Ameriese thought as she unpinned the veil from her dark, chocolate colored hair.

She untied the back of the dress and let it slide down her body before carefully packing it. She put on her favorite day dress, it was red, then slipped a black cloak on over it, she was hoping not to advertise herself and wake the household.After packing a few more garments and food into her saddlebags, and one last look at the house she was raised in, Ameriese slipped out her window, carefully making her way down the ivy that had greedily overcome the house after her father had died. Her petticoat snagged, making Ameriese  
appear simply as a dress on a clothesline. The only way to free herself was to take her petticoat off, which she did with much ease, it was far too nice of a night anyway to have that many layers on, and it is not like anyone would see her other undergarments, they were wellhidden by her long dress. After giving herself a good brush off, Ameriese carefully made her way to the stables. She could hear Reminic shifting around in his stall as he heard his owner approach, giving soft nickers as a welcoming good morning. As quietly as she could,  
Ameriese slid open the barn door, Reminic's ears pricked forward as he impatiently stomped his bedding.

"Good morning there Remi, I know it will soon get late, the sun only went down a few hours ago, but how about we go for a nice, long ride?"  
she whispered into his furry ears as his velvety muzzle gently nudged the palm of her hand in an answer of "yes."

Ameriese tightened the cinch and tied on the saddlebags, then gently climbed into the saddle. Her black cloak and his solid black  
coat would keep them well hidden through the night, she was counting on it. With a soft nudge of her heels into Remi's side, they were off,  
carefully making their way through the endless hills that enclosed her hometown, Rome. They traveled as fast as they could with the dim  
lighting provided by a few stars and a cloud-covered moon. She dare not go anything slower than a trot with him, and did not ever stop for  
fear that what she left behind, would soon catch up with her. Her heart jumped when the port finally came into view. Ameriese was able to barter a ride for Remi and her thanks to the kindness of some Gypsies. She didn't care where they were headed; she could only hope that they were headed somewhere better than here. The Fortunato traveled the seas for many days, days that turned into numerous weeks. During those lonely days and lonely nights, keeping to herself, Ameriese could be found only in the company of Remi, making sure he was comfortable and well fed.

Darkness fled from the Baltic Sea as Dawn kissed the skies, only to be soon covered with thick morose looking clouds. The once blue ocean now turned a dismal gray. Ameriese was on the upper deck of Fortunato attempting to get some fresh air. She stared up at the now almost black clouds that loomed above the small ship. Their very presence daunting the hopes for a safe passage. The coarse wind stinging her amber eyes which were desperately trying to sooth their pain with tears. An uneasy feeling came over Ameriese as she watched the waves growing with ferocity. Appearing as though she were drunk, Ameriese stumbled her way down into the cargo hold as the harsh waves ravaging the sides of the Fortunato, causing it to rock violently. Ameriese could hear Remi's neighs of discomfort. She rushed to him and untethered him from his stall, stroking his silky black neck in attempts to quiet him down. A flash of light bled in through the small oval windows as the sound of thunder crashed through the air. Remi reared up as several more shots of lighting and thunder  
crossed the skies. The ship continued to rock violently. Glass breaking and screams could be heard on all levels of the ship. Hastily, Ameriese grabbed her belongings that she had kept hidden in Remi's stall. She tied the saddlebags that carried her life's belongings around her waist, tied the free end of Remi's lead rope to the other side of his halter, and jumped onto his long back, no time for a saddle. They fled up the ramps and through the hallways, trying their hardest to avoid the people screaming as fear seeped into their souls, scrambling about to fetch their belongings and loved ones. Ameriese sat forward, Remi thrusting his head and neck out in front of him, digging his hooves into the wooden floorboards as the boat's incline continued to rise. Chairs could be heard scratching across the floor, trying to cling to their original position. Ameriese and Remi reached the upper deck. Waves crashed onto the floor causing Remi to stumble, the salt water burning both their nostrils and eyes. There was no time to think, Ameriese urged Remi forward, and his trust in her led them to jump out into the open ocean, the waves beating down upon them, colliding against their bodies, slowly dragging them down deeper. Cold darkness seemed to seep into their very bones."No, this cannot be." Remi fought courageously against the pulling of the current, his strong legs kicking violently to reach the surface. Ameriese with her arms wrapped around his thick neck, his long black hair savagely tangled about her fingers. They broke through the surface; cool air flowed through their nostrils, filling their lungs, intoxicating them  
with the sweetness and frailty of life.

The next two days at sea were a blur, a dream. They seemed to drift aimlessly, their bodies succumbing to the will of the currents. Ameriese's mind was in a daze, all she could feel were the vibrations of Remi's legs, working to keep them afloat, and the leather rope rubbing against her hands, the straps of the saddlebags digging into her flesh, reminding her of what she left behind. She took one last look at the sky, now calm, the sun descending below the horizon for the night. Then she closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Note-------------For the Masquerade Ball scenes----------------------

Listen to "The Nightside of Ede" by HIM. Imagine the intro to the song as the music that was being played during the dance. You can go to youtube . com and search for a video of the song.

-------------------------------Chapter Two---------------------------------

Remi gently nibbled on Ameriese's hair. Her fingers closed around a handful of sand. She opened her eyes at the feel of this oh so familiar texture. Her gaze met with Remi's nose, nudging her to get up. She had never been more happier in her life to feel the sand rub between her toes. Once she got the sand out of her eyes she was able to take in their surroundings. They had landed on a beach. Before them laid hope, she could feel it with every breath of fresh air, with ever step on the solid ground beneath her feet. Something slapped against Ameries's side. She untied the saddlebags and a rather large fish flopped into the sand next to her feet. That night they camped on the beach, underneath the stars that seemed to shine brighter than ever. With food in their bellies (fish for Ameriese, forage for Remi), and a fire warming their bodies, they slept peacefully.

Remi and Ameriese traveled many days and nights, living off the kindness of strangers. Found out that they had landed in Finland, the wreckage of the ship the Fortunado was not even heard of. "We must be the only survivers" Ameriese thought. Then they came across a string of nights where no warm meal, no soft bed, no home, no person could be found. The had become lost in a forest, densely packed with thick trees stretching all the way to the sky, who was their only companion, and a shady one at that. Remi was content, he enjoyed the way the tall, unkempt grass brushed against his long legs, and he barely had to lower his neck to munch on it. Ameriese however, was not as content, having only eaten nuts and strange berries for three days was not that enjoyable. Nighttime slowly crept in; the stars shone bright like little candles floating in a dark lake. The sky was cloudless and a full moon shone bright and large, filtering through the thick mass of branches, casting shadows of long, gnarled fingers on the ground, and illuminating what looked like a pathway. No it was not laid with stone, but the ground was smooth there, no grass, just flat ground. For some reason Ameriese's gaze would not leave that serendipitous pathway, not even when Remi came over and started nibbling on her shoulder. Her eyes were drawn; following that pathway as far as the moon illuminated it. _"Into the nightside of Eden, we are born again"_ Ameriese jumped as she thought she heard faint voices carry through the gentle breeze as it played with the hair around her face. Her abrupt movement had caused Remi to jump several feet to the side and she had to spend a few moments calming him down. Once he was assured that nothing was wrong, Ameriese packed up their small camp, placed the saddle and bridle back on Remi, and they cautiously ventured through the makeshift path.

All the while Ameriese would jerk her head back, expecting to find the owner of the faint voices she kept hearing, causing Remi to fling his head up and glance back at her. "_Devils dance while Angels smile, come little Angel, let our sin rapture you." _They traveled for a while, the path never seeming to cease. Wolves could be heard off in the distance, singing a mournful tune that caused the hair on her neck to prickle, and Remi to become unsettled. After a few reassuring pets from Ameriese however, they continued down the path, not knowing what was waiting for them at the end. The farther they traveled, the less Ameriese second-guessed herself and the noises she swore she heard, inviting her to come to them. " _Come now little Angel, you are almost near."_ She was certain she heard them. As they drew nearer, soft music could be heard, and laughter pervading through the trees. The pounding in her chest quickened, surely it was audible as it pulsated through her eardrums. She could feel the blood flowing through her body like an antidote to the fear that had gripped her heart. "_Come closer, come dance with the devils little Angel." _Ameriese eased Remi into a collected canter. His tongue toying with the bit in his mouth, sending small vibrations through the leather reins, to meet the tight grip of Ameriese's fingertips. The cool air slightly stinging the core of his nostrils. Remi's hooves touched the ground in a rhythm that seemed to coincide with the music, now growing louder. Ameriese squinted as she tried to peer through the trees that shadowed what lay ahead of them. Then, a clearing broke out, not a tree in sight but for the ones behind them. It was as if the trees acted like a magnificent gate, guarding this beautiful open meadow they had come across. She slowed Remi down to a nice walk as her eyes gazed upon the tangled web of stars that scattered across the dark sky. Smiling as the sweet song that was playing intoxicated her ears and seemed to filter down into her heart. She let go of the reins, tossed her head back and stretched her arms out to the heavens, desperately trying to grasp one of the stars that seemed so close in reach.

They walked about, carelessly, then Remi halted for some reason, his foreleg pawing at the ground as he gave a loud snort, his nostrils vibrating as the air was assailed out of his lungs. Then he lifted his head high, peering just out of the lower corners of his eyes at the scene that was before them. Ameriese, after deciding her attempts to catch a star were futile, slowly turned her gaze from the sky to see the creatures that danced in front of them, undisturbed by their presence. She dismounted Remi and slowly started making her way through the crowd despite Remi's protests; he did not want her venturing away from him, from his protection. Ameriese was not paying attention, she was too entranced by the bodies entwining around her, the voices continuing to beckon her to join them.

Ammon leaned against a tree, sulking in his preferred solitude. These dances, festivals that centered around the destruction of innocent life, once ignited a flame in his cold heart. Now after centuries of the same thing, his anceint heart found them disdainful, and preferred to observe the scenario from the comfort of his own solitude. It was true, when he was younger he preffered the taste of the innocent, the beautiful. As time passed him by, he grew to be disgusted by his ways, it was true what his wife had called him, he was a monster. Now he only preyed upon the wicked of heart. He acquired a taste for their sour blood, unlike the sweetness of an innocent's blood. Ammon watched as his family, birthed in blood, captivated their unsuspecting guests. Those poor mortal souls, unknowingly dancing to their death. A heart beated quickly among the crowd, unlike the slow beatings of those under the influence of their hosts. Ammon could hear his brothers and sisters taunting, bewitching a stranger that had entered their diabolical domain. Ammon easily located the stranger among them, she was the only one without a host, the only one whose mind had not yet been conquered. "_No, leave her, she is mine."_ Ammon sent his thought out through the crowd. They listened, no one would dare go against Ammon's wishes, the most beautiful one among them. Ammon was intrigued by this strange girl. For some reason a smile had crept upon his handsome face, this was something almost unfamiliar, he could not remember the last time he had smiled.

Ameriese could no longer hear the voices that permeated her thoughts, perhaps she did imagine them afterall. This was soon forgotten though, as she watched the creatures dancing about her. These were not creatures she soon realized, but people, wearing elaborate clothes and beautiful masks. Everyone had a partner and was dancing almost provocatively to the music that seemed to play by itself. All but one man, that is. As Ameriese made her way through the crowd she remained entranced by the beautiful movements in front of her, the flashes of blues, greens, purples, whites that intertwined as the people kept dancing, their laughter carrying into the night sky. She pulled her cloak's hood down off her head, allowing her long dark hair to move freely about and her favorite crimson dress to make a splash of color through the crowd. As she made her way, watching the different faces, some of animals, some of jesters, some of creatures she had not ever seen before, someone watched her, intently, a small grin appearing across his face, only to be hidden beneath a mask. Ameriese couldn't help but feel that she was being watched, but when she turned around all she saw was dancing bodies, she could hear laughter and flirtatious sayings being cast out at one another, but could not tell where they came from as masks hid the faces and emotions of everyone around her. Then out of the corner of her eye, she caught a figure standing, the only one not dancing. She quickly turned in that direction only to find that the figure had disappeared, hidden by the couples lavishly dancing the night away. A different voice entered her thoughts "_In this nightside of Eden, we are born again. Forever Crucified to a dream. If I am Adam, will you be Eve?"_ as she caught another glimpse of the figure before he was swallowed by the crowd again. She didn't think it was possible but her heart started beating even faster, like a hummingbird's wings fluttering about rapidly. She heard Reminic's neigh and turned around to see him pacing up at the hilltop that enclosed their dance floor meadow, trying to convince her to return. She turned back around to come face to face with the figure who had been watching her from afar. Their bodies gently collided and her hands landed upon his chest, she was inches away from a beautiful mask, a portrait of a skull, it was a mask of death to be more correct. She quickly drew her hands away, blood rushed to her cheeks and a girlish smile forced its way onto her face. He was wearing a beautiful red velvet jacket that nearly reached the ground and had a high collar, and underneath was an elaboratly decorated vest, embroided with words, etched in gold. Her gaze lowered, he was wearing simple black pants, but no shoes. His feet quietly hitting the soft grass. This man stood a few inches taller than her so she slowly lifted her gaze into the large black holes where the eyes should be, to find a pair of intense green eyes lightly rimmed in black, staring into her soft amber eyes. She took a step back as she was caught off guard by how he seemed to peer into her soul with those eyes. The dancing still continued around them, but still they stood, eyes-locked for what seemed like an eternity, before a hand slipped out in front of her as the other one slowly lifted the mask onto his hair to reveal a beautiful man of about twenty years of age. He was pale and had dark hair, which framed his face in soft waves and fell at his neck. He had a round, soft lower lip and a slightly smaller upper on that peaked into a V just an inch or so under his nose. Ameriese covered her mouth to try to contain her gasp as he took her in his cold hand and lowered his head into a bow. "He is absolutely gorgeous" Ameriese thought to herself. A wide grin crept upon his face and she thought for a second that he could read her thoughts. No one seemed to pay attention to the only two red colored souls not dancing in this joyous night.

"Greetings, I am Ammon Valo, and darling... you are?" She felt a shiver crawl down her spine as the sound of his voice gently raptured her ears.

They were still so close to one another, she could smell him. His scent was intoxicating, it was sweet, like vanilla and tobacco...and something...something else, something she had smelt before but the word would not cross her tongue.

"My name is Ameriese, Ameriese Callista." The words scrambled out of her mouth, unlike his, which seemed to gently roll off his tongue, caressing it even, with each annouciated letter. Entrancing her with every sinful word.

"So, Most Beautiful Dark... meets Hidden Light." He said as he pulled her even closer, their foreheads lightly grazing one another's as he led her into a slow dance.

Still their eyes were locked, she could not free herself from his strong gaze, she wasn't even sure she wanted to for that matter. He placed her arms up around his neck as he let his hands fall to the perfect line resting place where her waist met her hips.

"I...I've never..done it like this before." She stuttered as she tried to refrain from shaking.

"What sweetheart? Danced?" He replied coolly.

"Yes, I've never danced in this way before." She corrected.

He only smirked. Ammon wondered what her blood tasted like. Her heart still pounded in her chest; making her wonder if he could hear it. She slightly came out of the trance he intoxicated her with, still dancing, and a thought crossed her mind.

"What did you mean, when you said... Most Beautiful Dark meets Hidden Light?" She asked, searching his green eyes for the answer.

He smiled again.

"Darling that is what your name means, 'Most Beautiful Dark'...As for me, Ammon, is Egyptian for 'Hidden', and Valo is Finnish for 'Light'.Wonderful coincidence don't you think?"


	3. Chapter 3

-------Chapter Note----------- Ok so for this chapter the song to listen to is "In Joy and Sorrow" by HIM...again as always, you can find the song and the music video on youtube . com

-------------------------------------Chapter Three---------------------------------------------

"It is" Ameriese replied.

A light snow began to fall around her, Encircling their thaumaturgic ritual like an otherworldly snow globe. Ammon leaned his mouth in close to her eyes, then gave a soft blow from his amiable lips...lips that seemed eagerly willing to accept the wishes and desires of others. At least that is what Ameriese percieved them to be, as he gently removed a tiny flake that had been delicately kissing her eyelashes. Ammeriese shivered. Whether it be from the frore air nipping at her limbs or from Ammon's amative touch she didn't know. Her shivering did not go unnoticed. Ammon pulled her closer to him, inside his large velvet coat and wrapped it around her. Her slender arms gripped around his torso, his strong arms overlapping hers to circle around her torso. He could feel her blood, flowing through her veins, carrying her life force throughout her svelte body. Her beauty seemed almost to bewitch Ammon and he did not know why. However he could not forget the last time he was involved with a mortal woman, for that part of his past was laced with tragedy. Tragedy that kept him bound to his seclusion, bound to a promise he made one night so very long ago.

"Funny, how the past still lingers in the depths of the soul, even after all these isolated years." Ammon thought to himself as he fought back a crimson tear that wished to stain his green eyes.

Yet despite how hard Ammon tried to pull away from this girl, he could not, something was pulling him towards her and he knew nothing of this kind of magic she possessed. He was desperately trying to refrain from his old ways. In his younger days, she would have been just his type, to feast upon that is. He would not succumb to his old habit of greedily draining this beautiful body of hers, however, he could not resist the old temptation to toy with her beforehand.

"You're arms are cold" Ameriese said, although she could easily tolerate his cold contact, simply for that fact that he was  touching her.

"Perhaps you can warm them up." Ammon replied, enjoying the feeling of her warm skin pressed against his naturally cold body.

Ameriese blushed and Ammon noticed how young...and innocent she was. Yet despite her young heart, Ammon could feel that it was slowly dying, being shattered by something in her recent past. Her heart should have been frivolous and full of life, yet what resided in it was anguish and sorrow. He did find a little bit of hope that flickered in her heart like the last embers of a dying fire. He found that to be so beautiful.

Ammon leaned down and placed his chin on her shoulder then spoke softly into her ear. "So tell me, what is a beautiful young girl like you doing out here all on her own?"

His voice in her ear sent tingles traveling down her spine. Ameriese let the side of her cheek rest on the lapel of his jacket as she stared out through the spectacle before her. The dancers seeming to stir up her memories with every step, every turn. Perhaps she was lost in the sight in front of her, perhaps it was simply time to get it off her chest, whatever the reason, Ameriese felt perfectly comfortable with this handsome stranger, and she let her story flow from her lips like a sweet summer wine.

"My mother died not four months ago. She was all I had left in this cruel world." A tear glittered in the corner of her fiery brown eyes, threatening to race down her face.

"Before she died, she wanted to make sure that I would have a roof over my head and meals everyday. So she arranged a husband for me. I desperately wanted to please her before she departed, so I agreed. I had never met the man before but I knew he had money, as well as a fondness for young girls. My mother died two days after I had sold my happiness to a man I barely knew. The morning of my wedding I stood there in my mother's beautiful dress, looking into my bedroom mirror. What I saw frightened me. The girl staring back at me was not this happy carefree girl I once knew. Her heart was saddened, and her face showed it. At that very moment I decided I couldn't go through with the marriage, I couldn't decieve my heart into being happy with or loving that man. I just was not strong enough." Tears were now making their gentle descent down her soft cheeks.

"He was decades older than me!" Ameriese stated, her tearful eyes pleading with him to understand.

"Darling, I am centuries older than you." Ammon thought to himself as a devilish grin spread across his face.

"So I ran away that very morning, just before the sun came up. Leaving everything behind me, my home, my betrothed, my comfortable lifestyle. I was able to barter a ride for Remi and I among a gypsy boat named the Fortunato, fortunate, it was not." Her eyes widened as the frightful memory seeped into her mind like a poison, a ghostly reminder of how close to death she had come, playing before her eyes.

"We encountered a great storm, I...I...barely remember what happened...I could hear Remi screaming...or was it people screaming? Voices, crying out against the shrill wind and thundering skies... The water stung our eyes.. as we dived into the threatening sea...I remember clinging on to Remi's strong neck...then everything went dark. Next thing I knew, I could feel... sand in between my fingers and toes, and I could hear waves breaking against the shore." Ameriese could not continue, she struggled immensely to hold back her emotions.

"Sweetheart you did nothing wrong. You allowed your heart to guide you. Most of us only wish we could be that strong." Ammon said as he pulled her chin up to his face to look into her beautiful eyes as they glistened from her tears.

Ameriese smiled as she looked into his captivating eyes, then buried her face into his chest as she could no longer fight back her emotions. Ammon held her head in his hands, his fingers running through her silky brown hair as she cried into his heart. His velvet coat catching her tears as they escaped from her eyes. It was at this moment that Ammon felt something he had not felt in ages. Something was stirring deep down in his chest. He felt it again, a thud against his ribcage. "What is this?!?! A heartbeat?!?" Ammon asked himself as the strangely familiar feeling drummed throughout his body. "But how can this be?"

-----------------------------------------------woo! sorry it took long to update but I am quite busy with school and work and soccer and art and horseback riding...and art...hehe I plan to do a drawing of both Ammon and Ameriese so that you can see what they look like ; )


	4. Chapter 4

-------------Author's note - hehe when you get to it, "Canus Filius" is latin for "son of a bch". And the song for this chapter is "Beyond Redemption" by HIM...again you can find it on youtube...does anyone even listen to the songs I suggest??? Does anyone even read my author's note????? Cuz nobody reviews anything except for lovely Vivian Valo, thanks many much Viv!-------------------------------------

------------------------------------------Chapter 4------------------------------------------------------

It was as if an old gift had been given to him, but it had been painted and decorated so that it was like new, that is what this sensation was to Ammon, it was almost something new to him. His mind raced to find the possible answer of this unexpected phenomenon. He still had his blood lust, that was still there for sure, he felt he could enter people's thoughts and still control them, that hadn't changed. He inconspicuously lifted his and Ameriese's bodies of the ground an inch or so..." No, can still fly." He could sense that all of his powers were intact, he was still a vampire. Yet why had his body performed such a...mortal task?

"All I hope for, is to witness a man who is willing to love one woman and one woman only. If I were that woman, I would love him completely, and him alone. For all eternity." Ameriese got the courage to show her face once more. She slowly eased her face out of Ammon's coat. Too embarrassed to look at him just yet, she let her gaze fall once again on the dancers.

Ammon was almost knocked off his feet, he felt as if he had been punched in the chest. The phantom beating heart was growing with intensity, and fluttered more rapidly than before. A beautiful young dancing couple caught Ameriese's gaze. Eager fingers rummaged through the girl's flowing blonde hair as her handsome partner twirled her into a dip, her dress sweeping up any footprints she had just created. She seemed so at home in his arms. Her back curved so that her outstretched arms grazed the grass they were dancing on. She looked at Ameriese and a smile parted her red lips. Her partner leaned down to kiss her neck, still holding her in that dipped position. Then a pungent, yet sweet aroma filled Ammon's nose, driving its scent deep into his thoughts. It took just a second for that smell to register, but before Ammon could act, Ameriese's screams had already pierced the night air. The smile on the girl's sweet face had turned to a look of absolute terror. A ruby red liquid flowed down her neck, staining her pale blue dress to a dark purple. The handsome boy's eyes looked black, yet flickered under the starlight's gaze, an animalistic look settled into their grey depths. It was like staring into a lion's gaze as he stalked an unsuspecting deer.

"Oh...canis filius" Ammon muttered as he abruptly grabbed Ameriese's chin and turned her face towards his so that he could once again penetrate her with his stare. He kept her sights on his eyes as he grabbed a firm hold of her waist and quickly made their way through the now panicked mass. More blood was being spilled as more bodies were ravaged, soaking the grass like a flood of carnage, more screams echoing through the frostbitten air. Ammon and Ameriese's entwined body glided through the crowd. Ameriese did not seem to realize that they were not walking, that her feet were lifted off the ground. She just stared into Ammon's blazing green eyes that did not leave her gaze even for a second to see where they were headed. No, Ammon just drifted backwards, somehow knowing what he was floating towards. His dark brown-almost black hair whipped in his face from his backwards motion. Little hairs danced about his eyelashes but his gaze did not falter, he was locked on her eyes. Then he softly kissed Ameriese's eyes and laid her into a dreamlike state in his arms.

Ameriese's eyes fell heavy. She decided it was safe to close her eyes, she felt so secure in his arms. She couldn't tell how they were traveling; it felt as if they were riding a horse at full gallop, judging by the way that the wind teased her, pulling at her hair and her dress. Yet the ride was so smooth, it was as if they were flying. "But that can't be." Ameriese thought to herself. Then all her thoughts were silenced as she felt Ammon's cold hand lightly trace the outline of her face. She smiled.

---------------ok sorry this is short, but it seemed like a good place to end this chapter, and relax I'm writing chapter 5 right now------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note -------- My **DARLING **readers: I **apologize** for the very, VERY, long wait for this chapter! I shall do my very best to not let my story get left for so long, it is just hard with school and work, the only real time I have to write is on the weekends. It didn't help that I had to write an essay last weekend and study for a fat math test, and then study for another math test the weekend before that...and I should actually be writing another essay right now...gonna have to pull an allnighter tonight...oh well...but...I have something to make up for the long wait...hehehe I was feeling very artistic...so as promised, **I DREW A PICTURE OF AMMON AND AMMERIESE!!!!!!!** I must say I am very proud of myself, it is very sexy...hahaha i get all giddy just looking at it!!! oh how I wish Ammon were mine!!!!! Ok i'm not sure if you can put a link on here, so here is the url but with spaces inbetween it, so when you type it in, get rid of the spaces...here it is:

http:// samabamma . deviantart . com/art/The-Wrath-of-love-65095867

(so just remove the spaces between the between "// and samabamma" and between "samabamma and ." and between ". and deviantart" and between "deviantart and ." and between ". and com"...that should be all the spaces) **LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE DRAWING PLEASE!**

Anyways, thank you thank thank you Rosetta Cane for your beautiful compliment!!!! I am flattered that my story reminds you of interview with the vampire...I am flattered to be compared to that amazing novel (hehe and movie) hahaha and I can't believe we used the same names!!!! I thought I was being so original too...hahah I got Ameriese from being a big Xena fan...and Ammon I got just from looking up Egyptian names, b/c I love Egypt. But thank you again!!! I'm glad you like the story!!!

And thank you Anhyvar for also reviewing!!!! hahah I liked the "pft..." I'm glad you are enjoying my story! I shall try my hardest to keep up the good work and not let down my faithful readers!

And of course, a big** THANK YOU, THANK YOU, MANY A MUCH** is reserved for the lovely Vivian Valo. I hope not to disappoint a fellow HIM fan!!!! mmmm Ville...heheh I got my tickets for their show in San Francisco in November!!!! I'm soo unbelievably excited!!!! yaya!!!!! wooo...contain yourself Sam, anyway thank you again for your reviews! And just for reading my little ole fic too!

Well that is the end of my little spiel...wait I lied...haha sorry, the song to listen to for this chapter is "Cyanide Sun" by HIM...it is an amazing track off their new cd that just came out last tuesday...anywayz, as always you can find it on youtube .com...and when you get to a certain part of this chapter marked by "------- " it'll give you directions of what to do...it's another song to listen to...sorry i'm trying to forewarn you without giving away anything in the chapter...

Now...without further adieu...

------------------------------------------Chapter Five--------------------------------------------------

Ameriese tussled and turned as an array of images had decided to settle themselves in her thoughts and plague her mind. At first they were just blurred pictures, jumbling around, then disappearing as quickly as they had come. Ameriese fell deeper into her sleep, chasing after those flashes of color and light. She soon caught up with them. Ameriese found herself seated at a vanity table that was littered with hairpins, brooches, and brushes. She picked up an intricate looking hairpin. It was yellow glass that had been fashioned to look like a snake. Two emeralds held the place for two eyes. Ameriese held the little piece of jewelry up to the soft light of a lantern that sat on the vanity. She gazed into the two emerald jewels, the flame from the lantern dancing on every edge that was cut to give the emeralds their oval shape. A pair of intensely green eyes flashed before her mind's eye. A very memorable pair of green eyes. "Ammon..." Ameriese grabbed a section of her hair to place the pin in. She looked into the mirror to make sure the pin was placed in a pleasant area atop her head. Ameriese gasped, her fingers flew to cover her mouth. The little snake slipped from her grasp and shattered... bits of yellow glass glittering on the stone floor at her feet. The reflection in the mirror was not her own. What she saw staring back at her was a woman, with blue eyes that could make the sea jealous. Unlike Ameriese's amber eyes which looked like the embers of a dying fire, not ablaze, but still hot enough to scorch. The woman also had black, curly hair that framed her porcelain features. Unlike Ameriese's thick, straight hair whose color was that of dark chocolate, and that always annoyingly fell into her olive-toned face.

"This must be a dream...a dream, yes." Ameriese thought to herself as the woman, well...Ameriese, got up from the vanity table. After pulling up the lacey sleeve of her white nightgown that had decided to travel down her arm, she grabbed the lantern and made her way across the very spacious bedroom. A large canopy bed sat against the back wall of the darkened room. Lying on their stomachs were two statues of lionesses, their fiercesome paws stretched out before them, and their long tails curled up alongside their massive bodies. One of the lionesses was holding an odd trinket in her mouth. Ameriese did not recognize it, it looked like a cross of some sort, but the top of the cross was an oval-like shape, not just the normal single tier. The woman, well Ameriese, took the odd cross out of the lion's mouth and clasped it to her chest. Tears started running down her pale cheeks. She ran to the large window across the room and thrust open the heavy curtains that had been smothering what little light had been trying to invade the room. With trembling fingers she unscrewed the top of the strange cross and emptied its contents down the back of her throat. A sliver of golden liquid escaped from the corner of her mouth as she gazed out the window. The last rays of the sun making their descent from its regal throne in the skies. Ameriese felt a great pain in her stomach, the liquid she had swallowed seemed to feast upon her very existence with every second it lingered in her frail body. As the last bit of light was driven away by the persistent darkness, Ameriese heard footsteps outside the heavy wooden door that enclosed her boudroir. She couldn't hold on any longer, her body grew very weak; her vision swirled around the dim room. She could just barely make out a figure standing in the now open doorway before what strength she had been clinging to escaped out the window, soon followed by her limp body.

Ameriese felt someone pass their fingers over her face and then through her hair. She jolted up; now fully awake, propping herself up with her arms. Her hands met with a something soft and furry. Coming to her senses, she realized she was resting on a large bed that was covered with several layers of animal pelts and red silk sheets. Her shoes were gone, other than that she was fully dressed. However the possessor of the hand that touched her face was nowhere to be found. She must have still been dreaming. Ameriese pulled back a section of the heavy purple curtain that was bent on enclosing her comfortable resting place. Soon the light from a conflagrant fire that burned ever so brightly in a fireplace, permeated throughout, revealing an immense room littered with furniture, fabrics, and fur. Just as the darkness fled from the intense light of the fire, the small lingering thoughts of her dream fled from her mind. It was then that she could hear the soft murmur of a familiar voice that had carried itself through the crack under her door, and pervaded throughout her room. "Ammon" Ameriese whispered as her heart attempted to leap out from her chest.

Ameriese followed the trail of Ammon's voice as it led her down a long hallway that was flanked by odd statues of deities whose heads were that of animals. Moonlight filtered through stained-glass windows that lined the stone walls, emitting soft shades of blues, reds, and greens that danced along the dark stone walls. Her bare feet padded softly on a purple velvet rug that ran the length of the hall. The lack of light cast eerie shadows that seemed to stalk Ameriese as she passed door after door that lined the length of the hallway. The shadows grew long and tall, stretching a hand out to touch her face, then recoil back to the sanctity of the cold ground once more. Ameriese was quite unnerved. Goosebumps found a comfortable resting place on her arms. Her journey through the seemingly endless hallway finally broke to a place where Ameriese could either continue further down the hall, or descend a grand staircase. The choice between continuing into a dark abyss of the castle where even light didn't want to venture, or walking downstairs where Ammon's voice darted around the walls beckoning her to come, proved to be an easy task. Ameriese stared at the painted ceiling that loomed hundreds of feet above her as she made her way down the large staircase. Time had made its home among the ceiling, masking the painting so that all Ameriese could make out was the faint image of a man and a woman, wrapped in one another's embrace. Ammon's voice passed right next to her ears. He was singing something soft and so melancholy. It was in another language but that didn't stop the words from penetrating her heart and making it weep. As Ameriese crossed the last step, rows of candelabra's and torches ignited by themselves, allowing the colossal size of the castle to be faintly showcased. Her heart jumped, she was a mere insect among a vast jungle.

She followed Ammon's voice into a large sitting room. A fire blazed, its ferocity contained in a great fireplace, its light banishing the darkness to the corners of the room. Ammon was seated cross-legged on a pelt of animal fur. The flickering flames so serene and warm played with the handsome features on his face. He had a small guitar in his lap and was singing a tune in his native tongue. -------------------------- So go to youtube .com and search for "Kun Mina Kotoani Laksin" (make sure it is the sung by Ville Valo of HIM) to hear what Ammon was singing ------------------- The sound of his voice sent chills up Ameriese's spine, she felt the urge to cry, the song was so beautiful and sad. She quietly crossed the room, her dress lightly skating across the purple velvet that covered the stone floor. She took a seat next to Ammon on the fur rug. The flames danced in his eyes as he looked up at her and sang the last verse straight into her soul. After he finished they sat there for a moment in silence, locked into each other's gaze once more.

"Greetings Sweetheart, or shall I call you nukuvva prinsessa?" Ammon said, that same devilish grin appearing on his beautiful face.

"Nok...nokuvva prinsessa? What does it mean?" Ameriese asked, her ears pleasured by the sound of his voice.

"It means sleeping princess. For that is what you are. You've been asleep for quite sometime princess, a day to be exact. We only met the night before last."

"Oh yes, I remember" Ameriese blushed, remembering dancing that night with this beautiful stranger that sat a mere inches away from her.

Ammon laid the guitar next to him. It was then that Ammeriese realized he was only dressed in black, fitted pants and a black jacket, no shirt, no shoes. Her expression changed to an amused but quizzical look, Ammon took notice. "Ah yes, forgive me for being indecent. I'm not accustomed to having women around my home."

"So this _is_ your home? Well you have right to be comfortable in your home, please don't let my presence disrupt you. And thank you... for taking me in the other night. That is truly magnanimous of you." Ameriese replied, hoping that he wouldn't cover himself up; it truly was a pleasant sight. Ammon grinned even more and raised an eyebrow. Ameriese blushed, thinking for a second that her thoughts had betrayed her in revealing themselves out loud.

Ammon broke the silence. "Yes this gaudy castle is my home. It has been mine ---I mean, in my family for quite a long time."

"It's magnificent. It's like a dream." Just uttering the word dream was enough to bring back the remnants of last night into her thoughts.

Ammon noticed her abrupt change in expression. "All you alright? You seem disturbed." The fire reflected in Ammon's green eyes, reminding her of the two green jewels that were the little snake's eyes. Ammon lightly ran his fingers over her hand when she didn't respond. The coldness of his touch was enough to remove her from the dream her mind was in.

"Your hands are always so cold." Ameries thought aloud.

"Yes, I've come to believe that my body has just become so accustomed to the constant coldness of this castle, that it has gone so far as to imitate it." Ammon lied. "Perhaps my heart has grown cold, being alone for all these years." Ammon said, unnintentionally voicing his thoughts. It was at this spoken thought that Ammon once again felt the strange phantom heartbeat, tapping rhythmically like an impatient child taps his foot. Ameriese crawled over to him, uncrossing his legs to sit between them and lean her back against his chest. Ammon was a bit taken aback, unsure what to do. Ameriese took his arms and put them around her.

"I had a very unpleasant dream last night." A tear escaped down her cheek.

Ancient feelings of remorse and resentment that Ammon thought he had buried deep within himself, crept back up to the surface as Ameriese told her dream. He couldn't take it anymore. He gently removed himself from holding Ameriese and walked over to lean on the corner of the massive stone mantle of the fireplace, his back to Ameriese.

"What is wrong?" Ameriese asked, taken aback by his abrupt dismissal.

"I'm sorry." Ammon said, his back still to her. "It is just...very odd, that you should dream something...that occurred over a century ago."

"What?" Ameriese asked, completely bewildered by his words.

"It is a story well known to this area. A story of a princess and her prince...they loved each other greatly. Then over time, the princess began to notice her prince had changed...he became a monster in her eyes... She couldn't bare the pain of knowing what her love had become...one night... her prince found her to have taken her own life." The phantom beating he had been feeling, simmered down to barely noticeable beat.

Ameriese came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "That is so tragic...it just tears my heart out."

"That is what love does to you. It rips your heart out and leaves you bleeding, with a smile on your face." Ammon whispered. Trying desperately to bury his feelings deep inside the cold, empty, shell that had become his heart.

"You can stay here...for as long as you like." Ammon regretted saying this the very moment it crawled from his lips. "What are you doing with this girl?" Ammon asked himself. It was true he enjoyed her company, but she wouldn't stay long. How long could he mask who he was from her? If she found out she would never love him, how could she? He was just that...a monster.


	6. Chapter 6

-----------------------------Author's Note--------------------------------------------------------

To my darling readers:

I am terribly sorry that once again it has taken me forever to update. I do apologize. As I've said, I work full time, and I go to school full time, I'm taking 18 units this semester so my homework load is very heavey. When I am not working, or going to school, I am doing something for one of my classes whether it be an essay for english (like the one I need to be working on right now) or an art assignment for one of my two art classes...which by the way must be 18" by 24" and take on average 23 hours for me to complete one piece of work. I shall also like to say that this weekend I was in Sacramento for a soccer tournament I didn't even get home until about an hour ago. Also the weekend before that I was in LA visiting the school I hope to attend next year. And weekends are really my only chance of working on the story or even having some nice time to relax but lately my weekends have been filled with writing essays and studying for mid-terms. So please forgive me for not being able to work on my story lately. I do apologize. Hopefully November will not be as busy for me as October was. And I'm sorry to ramble on like this, I am not trying to complain, I know there are people out there who are far worse off than I am, I just would like you to understand THAT I AM NOT ABANDONING this story, I just honestly have not had the time to work on it. And each chapter takes several hours for me to write. And I apologize for posting this note as a chapter but I did not know what else I could do, I couldn't leave a comment on my story because only about 3 people would read it. Well hopefully I will get a chapter out this weekend but I cannot promise that, I have two soccer games this weekend and also 2 more art projects to work on. Again I really do apologize for the wait.

To Rosetta Cane:

I'm glad you liked my story and I'm sorry for having wasted your time. I hope a woman of your status can forgive me.


End file.
